Happy 16th Birthday, Harry!
by Laura Evans
Summary: The title says it all. A short story about Harry's 16th Birthday. R&R please!


"No!" he screamed, sitting up in his bed, shaking. He released he had tears running down his cheeks and he was sweating, although the window was entirely opened. He sighed and lighted his bed-side lamp. He then took his glasses and looked around. "It's okay, it was a dream, just a dream," he said to himself, still shaking. Then his eyes fell on the clock. It was two in the morning. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" he said quietly, wiping away the tears. "Let's hope this year will be better than the last one." He went quietly to the window. "Please, let it be better," he whispered to the darkness. Another tear fell from his cheek. He wiped it away angrily and turned around. The room looked as always. His owl Hedwig was out, probably hunting. This summer hadn't been as bad as the last one, obviously thanks to Moody and the others who had threatened the Dursleys at the train station. Harry smiled weakly at this memory. He was allowed to be wherever he wanted to and as long as he wanted to. And Hedwig could go out as much as she liked, too. The summer would have been quite good when there wouldn't be the nightmares. Harry kept seeing the scenes in the graveyard as well as in the Ministry. He sighed heavily and headed back to his bed. He really should have some sleep before he has to get up again. He lied down and put off the light. Soon enough he fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up! Now!" aunt Petunia yelled and knocked on the door. "I'm up!" Harry yelled and yawned. He got up and changed, then opened the door and went downstairs. The Dursleys stood in the hall, looking at him. Vernon spoke up. "We'll visit Marge. You'll stay here. We'll come back late. Do not touch anything. Make yourself sandwiches for lunch. We'll go now." he barked, spitting at Harry. "Bye," he said calmly, watching the Dursleys leave. The whole hose empty for entire day? This had to be the best birthday present ever he had received from the Dursleys. He was just thinking whether to go watch telly or eat something first when he heard a loud crack coming from the kitchen.  
  
He quickly crabbed his wand and slowly moved to kitchen. When he reached the door he peeked inside and.smiled at the sight. "Remus! Tonks! Moody! Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing here?" he said, walking into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" said Remus, smiling. "Well, we thought that if you can't come to a birthday party then the birthday party will come to you!" "Cool!" Harry said. "The others should arrive soon," mrs. Weasley said, hugging Harry warmly. There were more cracks and lots of people were suddenly occupying the kitchen. "Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall! Nice to see you!" Harry said, smiling even more. Then the doorbell rang. "I think you should go and open the door, Harry." said mr. Weasley, smiling at him. Harry went to the front door and opened it. "Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Hagrid! Come in, come in! Hey, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati! Nice to see you guys!" he said, now grinning. He checked that nobody was left out and then closed the door.  
  
He went to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. "I think that we should go to the living room, that's bigger!" he said loudly and everyone started to go to the way he pointed. "Where should we put the presents?" asked Ron. "What.presents? Oh, I think that on the table." Harry answered. He went to the living room as well and looked at all the people. There were all the members of D.A. and most of the members of the Order. Harry looked at the pile of presents and started. There were dozens of packs, one bigger than the other. "Well, young Harry, you should come and open the presents!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said all over the room. Harry went slowly to the table, aware of everyone watching him. He uncertainly took the first pack that was wrapped in a beautiful golden paper. He ripped the paper and took out a beautiful leather-covered book with golden writings on it. It read "Hogwarts: The History". A card fell on the floor and Harry picked it up. It said "I hope that you won't have to ask anything about Hogwarts from me anymore. Happy Birthday! Hermione." Harry smiled and put the book away. The next present was in a colourful bag. It was also a book, this time "He Flew Like a Madman (a biography of "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn)" by Kennilworthy Whisp. The card inside the bag said "Happy Birthday, mate! Best wishes, Ron." Harry smiled gratefully and took the next present. It was a beautifully designed golden photo frame from Ginny. The next one was a year's order of "The Quibbler" from Luna. Then a small example of Mimbulus Mimbletonia from Neville and a big box of chocolate frogs from Dean and Seamus. After that home-made cherry pie and big Honeyduke's chocolate bar from mr. and mrs. Weasley. Then a big pack from Tonks, Fleur, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones that included lots of clothes. There were pairs of jeans and shorts, t-shirts in different colours, denim and leather jackets, a few cardigans and some new trainers, too. It also had some black, dark green and dark blue wizard robes. Then a pensive from Dumbledore and a new broom from McGonagall. Then Moody's present that was a trunk exactly as his own, except it had only four keyholes in it. Remus had bought him a new, self-cleaning cage for Hedwig and Kingsley gave him a leather coat. There were more and more presents and he got quite tired when opening them all but at the same time, he was happy. Finally, after opening the last present that was from Bill Weasley (a necklace with dragon's tooth on it) Harry collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"We'll get the presents up in your room," said Tonks cheerfully. "Thanks," said Harry, smiling at her. "Let's have a party, then!" yelled Fred and turned on the music. He turned it as loud as he could and bowed at Angelina. "May I?" he asked and Angelina nodded and they started to dance. Soon they were joined by the other teenagers while the grown-ups decided to go to kitchen where mrs. Weasley started to cook. After an hour the music was turned down and everyone crabbed a plate from the kitchen, went back to living room and ate and chatted there cheerfully. So it went and Harry found himself dancing to Ginny, then Cho, Angelina and Hermione. When it was getting dark, they all went to the backyard where Dumbledore organized a spectacular firework. When they got inside, there was a huge birthday cake in the middle of the living room. Everyone got a piece and they had to admit that it was delicious. After the cake was eaten, Dumbledore said it was time to go and so they started to go in groups after saying good-bye to Harry, who was standing in the hall, smiling happily.  
  
When everyone had gone, Harry went back to the living room, where he found Remus waiting for him. He gave Harry a weak smile. "I'll clean it up." he said, flipping with his wand. Everything was now as clean as before. He did the same in the kitchen and then turned to Harry. "I think we should now go to your room. I have one more surprise for you, Harry." he said with a strange smile. They went upstairs and into his room. All his presents were put away, mostly in his new trunk. Hedwig's cage was replaced by the new one and all of his old clothes were also replaced by the new ones. But on his bed was another present, still packed.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry. "Maybe you should read this letter first." Remus said, handing him an envelope. "Dear Harry! When you get this present, I'm probably dead. It has waited you since our first meeting more than two years ago. No matter how I died, it's not your fault. I'm sure of it. Don't blame yourself. I know you would. Don't. I don't deserve it. But I think that this present will comfort you a little. Happy Birthday, Harry! I love you. Sirius." Tears started to run down his cheeks as he read the short note. So it was from Sirius. He wiped away the tears and stepped to his bed. He ripped off the paper and looked at Sirius' face. It was his life-size picture. "Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" it said, smiling, but it had tears running down his cheeks, too. "Sirius..." Harry whispered. "You should put it on your wall," said Remus. Harry jumped. He had forgotten that Remus was still in his room. "Thank you," he said, turning over. "Will you do it for me, please?" he asked. "Sure," said Remus, flicking with his wand again. The picture flew through the air and landed on the wall next to Harry's bed. "I'll leave you now and visit you again tomorrow. Bye!" he said, hugging Harry with one hand and disapparated then. Harry looked at Sirius' picture again and smiled. "Thank you!" he whispered. 


End file.
